Another Sleepless Night
by KateToast
Summary: Another sleepless night, thanks to the Queen's threat. All James can do is divert his wife's attention, if only for a little while.


_A/N: This is legitimately 98% pure fluff. It can't be helped. The couple just begs for stories full of cuteness, don't they?_

**XXX**

It was well after midnight when James awoke. Before his eyes had fully adjusted to the dark he knew that the other side of the bed was empty – though not unusual, it was never welcomed. He sat up and scanned the room, but saw no sign of his missing wife.

She wasn't on the balcony or in the washroom, so he headed into the hallway. Two guards were conversing in low tones some feet away, but when they noticed the disheveled prince they each stood at attention.

"Your Highness," said the taller of the two.

"Have you seen the princess?" James asked, holding up his lit candle.

"Headed down to the kitchen about ten minutes ago, sir."

"Thank you."

"Anything the matter, sir?" The guard gestured to James' golden sword.

James glanced at the weapon in his hand and then shook his head. "No, everything is fine. Habit," he explained with a self-effacing smile. Since the Queen's threat at the wedding, James and his sword had become almost inseparable.

"One can never be too careful," the second guard agreed, though he sounded amused.

"As you were," James nodded, turning to begin his journey to the kitchen. As at-ease as he came across to the staff and other nobles at navigating the castle, he oftentimes still felt like the lowly shepherd who had lived in a three-room farmhouse for most of his life. Lucky for him, however – and not just in the case of castle living – he was a quick learner.

He passed a few more guards on his way through his maze of a home, the orange of the fiery wall torches glowing on their armor. The security in and around the castle had almost doubled since the prince and princess had returned from their brief honeymoon a few months ago.

James descended the steps that led to the kitchen, nodding at another guard as he passed. There was light spilling out of the doorway; James knew she would be inside.

The spacious room was tidy and quite empty, an odd sight when one considered how busy it was from dawn until after dusk, a well-run troop of cooks and servants rushing around under the command of Molly, the castle cook for as long as anyone could recall. But James had made this late-night trip many times, and the sight of the room's single occupant sitting by the fire replaced relief with the agitation he always carried when she was out of sight.

Snow turned towards him as he walked to her, her dark hair messy from sleep. "How many dragons did you battle on your way down?" she teased.

He smiled ruefully and set down his candle and sword on a table. "Ah, it isn't the number of them, but the size of them," he joked as he knelt by her. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, grabbed her knotted fingers with his left. "Couldn't sleep, my love? I had assumed after our trip for Thomas and Ella's wedding that you would be exhausted."

They both knew what kept her up. She smiled at him that way that made his heart hurt wonderfully. "I didn't want to bother you with my tossing and turning. You looked so peaceful."

"It bothers me more when I awake and you're gone," he replied. It happened far too often.

Snow glanced away as his hands tangled with hers. "I was going to have something to drink."

James raised a brow. "Have you got a hidden stash of strong elf wine you haven't told me of? I thought we were supposed to share everything, my dear."

"I meant _hot chocolate_, Charming," Snow laughed. "I'm waiting for the water to boil."

James noted the kettle over the fire. "Let me make it."

"Is that safe?"

"You doubt me?"

"Honestly? Yes."

James chuckled and stood from his kneeling position, inspecting the boiling kettle. He then eyed his wife. "You know, I _did _grow up without servants and cooks and all of that. I may have picked up a few things from my mother on the farm."

Snow's smile deflated a bit at his words, and she suddenly took on an apologetic air. He had told her of his true past, and she knew how much it hurt him to discuss it, as it led to thoughts of his mother. James sensed the change immediately and pushed to recover from his lackluster joke: "Besides, you know how I love a good challenge."

"That I do," she agreed, grin back in place, both knowing that she was the greatest challenge of all for him.

He set about making the cocoa, which he _had_ done before back on the farm, though it had been a long time ago. James was a coffee sort of man, and though Snow also enjoyed a nice cup of coffee, hot chocolate had remained her favorite warm drink since childhood.

"Don't forget the—"

"Cinnamon, I know," James finished, adding the very ingredient. How could he ever forget, after the number of times she'd kissed him tasting of the spice? (Not that he was complaining in the slightest.) By this point Snow had moved to stand across the island from him; he set the steaming mug in front of her, presenting it with a flourish.

She humored him with some claps and a few "oohs" and "aahs". James bowed ever so seriously and then leaned forward against the wood counter, watching her take a sip.

She closed her eyes as she swallowed, considering. Finally she opened them and raised her eyebrows. "This…" she drew out. "Is delicious," she finished, grinning into another taste.

James walked around the island so that he was beside her. "Here, you try," she insisted, lifting the mug near his lips. He placed his hands over hers and watched her face as he drank. "Not half bad," he agreed.

"You just may have another option of occupation, if ruling a kingdom doesn't work out," Snow said, and though at first she sounded teasing, the fun disappeared from the end of her statement.

She put the mug back on the wooden surface, staring at it. James touched her shoulder, so small beneath his hand and the dressing gown she wore. "What is it?"

"I had thought – seeing Thomas and Ella marry, it made me forget for just a bit…"

"About the Queen's threat," James presumed.

Snow nodded and looked at her husband, her red mouth turned down. "But our entire trip home it slowly came back to me. And now, being back, away from the excitement and diversion, it's all I can think of again."

"Snow, we're doing everything we can to stay on top of the situation… I have my men constantly searching for news or word of her plans, and we have our contacts in the forest, in the other realms—"

"I know," she agreed. "I know. I just worry that it will all be for nothing. My step-mother – she gets what she wants."

James sighed and rubbed her back as she sipped at her drink. They had had this same discussion countless times since their wedding, and would have it countless more times in the future, he knew. He burned to take down that witch, the reason he and Snow could not fully slip in to marital bliss and live their happily ever after. Since James could not at present dispose of the source of his wife's sleepless nights, he did all he could to at least ease her mind.

He stroked her long, wavy hair. "Thomas and Ella are getting their happy ending, are they not?" he asked softly. "And have I not gotten my happy ending? I have you."

Snow rested her hand on his outstretched arm and looked at him. "She wishes to take it all away, from all of us."

"But she hasn't yet," James pushed, hands settling on her neck. "Can you not try to focus on right now, instead of something that may happen in the future? For me?"

Snow rolled her eyes as her arms circled his middle, but her lips quirked. "That is a very unfair request, as you know how difficult I find it to say no to you."

"Exactly my thoughts." James kissed her cheek. "Right now, think of what a good cup of cocoa your husband can make."

"Mm, it is good," she said. "You are truly Prince Charming."

"Only for you," he returned.

"Such a romantic."

"One of us must be. If I recall correctly, you never believed in true love, or true love's kiss."

Snow sighed. "As I've told you before, my position on those matters _may_ have since changed," she said diplomatically.

James smiled. "I should hope." He kissed her softly, their noses brushing. His hands ventured down her shoulders, skimmed her sides, ghosted over her hips.

Mercifully, she pulled away. "We're in the kitchen," she reminded him. Undeterred, he kissed her again, turning so that her back was against the wooden island. A moment later she pushed his chest, mock stern. "James. Whatever would Molly think?"

James smirked. "However would Molly _know_?" Snow laughed, and James touched her hair, falling near her face. "Thinking about the now is not so bad, is it?"

"I _am_ still thinking of the future," Snow said, and James frowned. "I'm thinking of us back in bed in ten minutes," she revealed quite brazenly, her look devilish.

James didn't know why he was always surprised by the things his wife said, but once again he was. After a moment to recover he returned her coy smile with one of his own, and then lifted her into his arms so suddenly that she squealed. He started for the doorway.

"Charming, your sword!" she reminded him, laughing with her arms around his neck.

"I'll have a guard get it."

"I didn't even get to finish my hot chocolate…"

"It will be there in the morning, my love."

The guards around the castle didn't react as the couple flew through the hallways, though at dawn they did snicker at Molly the cook's suspicion as to why His Highness's sword was in the kitchen with a half-empty cup of cold cocoa.

**XXX**

Some months later, Snow looked at James as she rubbed a hand over her growing stomach, and arched her brow at his offer of hot chocolate with cinnamon. "I made it myself," he said proudly, setting down the mug beside her. There was even a dollop of whipped cream on top. "Though Molly was over my shoulder the entire time. I'm suspecting she thinks me incompetent."

Snow lifted the mug to her mouth. "Do you already forget what happened the last time _you_ made me this?" she asked, faux-innocent.

James leaned forward in his chair and rested his hand atop his wife's, feeling their baby kick. He smirked. "I may, though I could use some reminding."

The princess snorted. "Charming." She kissed him anyway.

**XXX**


End file.
